Lonely
by villiancat
Summary: Edward is loney....but...wait, is this a new friend? A new relationship begins, and Edward remembers more of his past.
1. The Inventor, Awareness

Hiya!You know what its called, i dont own anything realated to edward, and uh, the characters that were not in the original story are owned by me... the raven was written by Edgar allen Poe  
  
Suburbia. The houses were lined up perfectly, as they always had been since before Edward was...aware. He was not actually born, you see, and he could remember when he first heard the inventor's voice, old, scrachy, perhaps, but he loved it, being the first voice he heard when plunged out of his dark prison.   
  
The eyes had come next, he was sure, and if hearing was anything, seeing was better, even with the wonderus music in the background. His wandering eye caught sight of the record player, and then on the inventors focused, lined face. And then that wrinkled hand placed something onto him, and lo and behold, he could see farther and clearer than ever before! He tryed to let out a scream, vocal cords were something no one should be deprived of, but no, the throat was still inder constuction, all he could let out was a sqeak.  
  
"Ahh, yes," the inventor laughed, "you want to see yourself, yes?" A high eyebrow raised and the wrinkles gave way to a smile. He weeled a mirror over and chickled, as the new eyes saw themselves.  
  
It looked like a grey skull with eyes, hooked up to some complex machinery. The inventor had to do this to make the system work. The sketches in the book had not intirely illustated what he planned to do.  
  
The eyes watched him as he worked. He seemed not to be disturbed by them staring at him. "Thats it." The inventor said. "I'm worked to the bone. Good night Edward."   
  
So that's who he was. Edward. He saw the inventor leaving and tried to scream again. He didn't manage a sqeak this time.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Edward. Screaming will get you no where." The invetor smiled again, "Very well, if you insist, how about a bedtime story, huh?" these words seemed to calm the creature. He smiled wider, if such a thing was possible, knowing his program had worked. This is why Edward could understand english, while he did have a human brain, a tiny microchip was installed, as the inventor was very ahead of his time.  
  
The inventor wandered though his expansive library, looking for a sutible title, a childrens book, with lots of pictures and color, however, at the last moment he thought better.  
  
Edward had a fit without the inventor. He breathed heavy, blinked (the inventor was wise enough to install real eyelids before the eyes.) rapidly, but did not try to utter a sound, having remembered what the inventor told him.   
  
"Calm down. I'm going to bed soon, and you must be getting sleepy, too. But you are a good boy, and a good boy deserves a good bedtime reading!" He held up a book, with a picture of a large black bird on it. "This book is entitled 'The Raven and Other Poems.' You must know who wrote the Raven, don't you?" The eyes darted about exitedly. "You don't? Why, Edgar Allen Poe, of course.  
  
"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."  
  
He took a break here and drank some water. Damning himself because he would soon have to steal some body parts from that medical college soon. He took the materiels and fastened them into something new. The brain was something amazing ineed. He had taken several of them, and after a long and complicated proccess, figured out that brains do not preserve memory after death, instead, becoming much like a baby's brain, mantaining bodily functions, it was like new!   
  
"' 'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door;  
  
Only this, and nothing more.'"  
  
He had taken the best parts out of each brain, and fastened them, and installed.  
  
"Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
  
From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore,.  
  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore,  
  
"Nameless here forevermore.  
  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
  
Thrilled me---filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
  
' 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door,  
  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door.  
  
This it is, and nothing more.'" He took a breath, about to begin again, when he feel asleep. Edward followed his example. 


	2. Nastyness

Edward woke sad. Just like always. And, lately, the dreams of memories. He hated that girl who had done this to him. He hated the scientist, too. They had both made him love and then left his life forever, cruelly.   
  
It was a habit now, not an addiction, he told himself. The wood shavings flew. Why shouldn't the tree die? So many other things did. The splinters sometimes got in his eyes. Many years he had waited, and now, he was tired. This one was a carving of her. He had dine so many over the years, it was easy now. He sliced her head off.  
  
The doorbell rang. It never did that, exept when some stupid kid worked up the courage on halloween to come up the hill and smash at the door. Last year he had cut the plants in the shape of horrible monsters, and dressed up in one of the halloween costumes the inventor used to make. They looked very real, and the suburbian kids were easy to fool. A few years ago he had actually thought about coming down in one, but then, Kim.   
  
He peeked his head out the hole in the celing. A sad looking woman waited outside. SHe looked up, but he ducked his head in just in time. She rang the doorbell one more time.  
  
"Kim told me about you," she shouted when he didn't answer. "You can't hide forever." No reply. "Look, you don't have to come down if you don't want to. I just though you'd like to say goodbye-" her words choked off to a sop. "People die, you know. You may be immortal, but don't tell me you can't feel! Kim said-" She sobbed again. "Kim said you loved her!"  
  
He stuck his head out of the window again. "Here." He said, nonchalantly as he dropped the head out the window, watching it bounce.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!" He heard the woman shriek, peircing his sensitive ears. "SHE WANTED YOU AT THE FUNERAL! GOOD BYE!"  
  
So that was Kim's spawn. What stupid fool had been married to HER? He yawned and settled back into bed.  
  
Today the inventor had assembled his chest. The skin on his head had long been grafted on, which was kind of attached to his hair. He smiled, having uttered a recitation, words never came easy to him. The mirror remained, and he was glad. Even with the chip, words didn't come easy to him. He wiggled around his neck in sheer delight. The mirror remained. He looked more human every day. His vocabulary was expanding rapidly. The thing he wanted most... hands. He had seen his father use them to create. They were useful for so many things.   
  
  
  
The night was cold and stormy. On days like this he went to the ground floor and started a fire. This night with his artwork. It made him happy to see the wood burned easy. Indistincly he heard voices. Yelling. A lound sound, like a gunshot. Why did they always have to bother him? The costume again. He had a second though. Maybe if they saw him for what he was...  
  
He opened the latch to find a small form huddled there. Lying, wrapped up in a blanket. Even with the firelight he could see. Young. Injured.   
  
Using the dull edges of his hands, he managed to pick the figure up and get them into the house.  
  
The fire cackled at them, the wooden body was taking a long time now.  
  
This person was probabally dead as well. And why not? She was a bit older than than Kim was, probabally a college student. He managed to wrap her in a blanket. 


	3. Alice

Thanks for da reviews... 0_^ oh, yeah, I don't own Alice in Wonderland. That's written by Lewis Caroll, his real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson and he was a professor of math...I think he was on drugs. And I still love his "Alice" books: "Though the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There" and "Alice in Wonderland" which was originaly entitled: "Alice's Adventures Underground"  
  
I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story (Or hate it, whichever you prefer) Please forgive spelling errors. It's like 3:00  
  
  
  
His left arm would not work properly for some reason. The inventor puzzled this, and went to the repairs while reading out loud "The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland". Edward felt pain when the inventor worked on him, but he never complained. The inventor knew, though, which was part of the reason he read to him while fixing. To distract him.   
  
Edward had an excellent memory. Photographic, it would seem. Each night, he would plead to the inventor, never with words, to read to him. No matter how tired his father was, he would always ask Edward to describe the last nights happenings in the book to him. It didn't matter whether or not he was right or wrong, the inventor would always say "Very good, Edward." This would always cause Edward to feel joy, and then they would continue with the story. He would get very exited about the characters in the book, indeed. "What's going to happen to Alice!?" He cried, which was quite strange, considering he didn't talk much.   
  
"What's going to happen to Alice!?" Edward spoke out loud, awakening from another of his memory-dreams. He realized he had fallen asleep on the stairs, just under one of the looming statues. He streeeeeeeeeeeetched, enjoying the early morning chill.  
  
A crash. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday were carried back to him. That girl! Was she all right? Edward was eager to see. He walked to the side room.  
  
The girl was up, edging along the wall.  
  
"Where the hell am I!?" She screamed miserably, seeing Edward.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, quietly, patently.  
  
"Alice... You're the one that said my name, aren't you?" He nodded. Alice had shoulder length black hair, and, as I said before, she was probably a college student. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "You are the angel... the one that saved me!" She had been drifting in and out of dreamland when he found her. She most likely saw his face and dreamed him as an angel, Edward thought. But why wasn't she scared? His raised his hands in spite, to force her to see them. She gasped again. "You...you are the shadow man with knives for fingers!" There we go; thought Edward, not noticing she seemed more interested than frightened.  
  
"Where did the crash come from?" He wanted to know. She pointed at a vase, shattered on the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry, I tried to get up and..." she trailed off, and only then did Edward notice the blood. She had torn off a piece of her shirt and tied it to her arm.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, genuinely curios. She sighed.  
  
"I had a tangle with Bud's gang. Apparently, a friend of mine stole some drugs from them, and left town. They wanted to kill me, as a warning, you know? They chased me up here and..." She bit her lip, " shot me. I imagine they think me dead. I heard them talking, though. They are going to leave soon, I hope, once the police start sniffing around." Edward tilted his head.  
  
"I would have taken you upstairs, to one of the beds. I can't open the doors because of these." he raised his hands, embarrassed. 


	4. Dinah

Thanks for the reveiws guys, not bad for a first fic, huh? I hope this chapter ends up as well as the others....  
  
  
  
Today, Alice was coming up the hill. Edward was happy for once. Sometime along the way, the monsters in the garden didn't look so incredibly evil now. In fact, they looked very joyful, especially that skeleton with the round head. Edward couldn't help laughing to himself every time he saw it. It was a miracle the thing balanced, it's feet were very tiny, the hands were huge, and the body was lean and tall. For some reason he had made it wearing a suit, a long pinstriped one with tails, which baffled even him.  
  
Trimmings for the plants were becoming more usual, and woodcarving, although still a hobby, had been pushed aside for ice sculptures (weather permitting) and the garden.   
  
He liked to remember when he first met Alice, how she was petrified of going back to suburbia for medical attention. Edward, himself related, so that was a journey they had to take together. He promised to protect her, she helped wrap his hands and get the hooded jacket over his head. She had lost a lot of blood, so he had to half carry her through the mud (It was raining) because she was so weak.  
  
He was working on the skeleton when she arrived with a lump in her jacket. "I have something for you." She said slyly. "You can't touch it with your fingers though, ok?" she pulled out a black kitten, which she dropped in the crook of his arm, out of harms way. He stroked it with one of his un-bladed thumbs and smiled.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"My roommate's cat just had a litter of kittens. I thought you'd like one..."  
  
"Thank you." he murmured, distracted by the thrumming kitten, "Is it supposed to be doing this?" She laughed.  
  
"Cat's purr. It means they're happy. What're you gonna name it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about Dinah?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not? That was Alice's cat, right?" She blushed.  
  
"What if it's male?" Edward joked, trying to make her lose that unhealthy red color.  
  
"Dino, then." She laughed. He chuckled a bit too, feeling a bit...awkward at the moment. The kitten jumped down, ready to explore it's new environment.   
  
"Dinah it is, then." Edward grinned. 


	5. HOT DAMN! I'M LAZY! short chapter, Kim

Thanks for the reviews, guys, and Dawnie-7 even noticed the Nightmare cameo!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl,  
  
Dawnie-7,  
  
megumisakura,  
  
dopey,  
  
Thanks, and thanks to the future readers which idoubt will exist) missing somebodys, i sorry  
  
So without further adue (i belive it is spelled wrong), I bring you:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
_________________________________________-  
  
Life was no longer miserable. Alice came up often, bringing food and drink. And when she wasn't around, there was Dinah, always ready for action. She was remarkably intelligent; even Alice commented so.   
  
Alice enjoyed listening to him tell his stories of the inventor and the mysterius blond haired Kim, who had betrayed him. When he spoke of Kim, his eyes grew large and sad. He had waited more than 60 years, now. She had never come back to him. How sad. It was times like these she wanted to hug him, never mind the scratches.   
  
"You should come down sometime." she said. You don't have to hide. She thought.   
  
"No. I came down for you...once. Only once."   
  
"Maybe that's why you lost-" Damn. She had a tendancy to speak before she thought things over. "Kim."  
  
The inventor had been kind, teaching Edward manners, arithmetic, everything he knew, somethings, he didn't know, reading out of a great deal of books. Edward, currently, was testing out his new legs, loosing his ballance here and there, but the inventor always helped him.   
  
And then, the garden. It was shabby and over grown, a little court outside the house. The inventor didn't tend to it, he was too busy with the rest of the house...and his son.   
  
The inventor was a great beliver in art. He used to make the sculptures that were displayed around the house, before his arthritis. He went though a great deal of pain with his hands to make Edward, thus, the hands took quite a long while to make. 


	6. Coming Down

Unlucky thirteen reviews, Huh?  
  
Thanks  
  
____________________________  
  
"Edward!" Alice screamed, "HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" she is falling twards him, and he tries to reach out...  
  
His hands. Straight through her. Blood flowes as easily as a waterfall, staining him forever. It falls into his eyes, but he cannot cry. The inventor isn't finished with him.  
  
Never finished. He would be this way forever. And Alice...poor, poor Alice. Dead at the hands of the man she loved.  
  
Another cut never meant anything to Edward. That nightmare had been taking place since he had spoken to her about last time. He still hadn't decided. He remembered her earthly smell and the way her eyes said, although she would never admit it, I-love-you-please-come-with-me-and-we-can-be-eternally-happy-together. And he wouldn't be alone, anymore. Not for a long time. And he loved her. They both knew, words were not needed. She loved him back.   
  
Her vists were more frequent now. Take today for example. She pulled back her lips in a smile, but her eyes were pleading for him.  
  
"I'm coming with you."   
  
And that was that.  
  
It would not do for Dinah to be left behind, of course; she insisted on being first into the car.   
  
"We should leave town forever, Edward. I hate this place. Ever since I can remember we've lived here, and the horrid stories that go on about the people here, and you... It is not to be belived. I cannot stand it much longer...." she looked at Edward, "The only good thing that has come out of this pastel hell, is, well, you." Edward looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Leaving his home would be tough, but for dear, sweet Alice... Yes, anything for Alice. He would die for her.  
  
The plan was this: They would pack up Alice's things that afternoon and be gone tomorrow. She was desperate.   
  
Books. That was all Edward wanted from the house. He had to chose only the ones he desperatly wanted. Alice opened the door to the office for him.  
  
Memories burned. Now he knew what the inventor must feel like....  
  
His father would often cry out when he remembered something painful. Edward would see him and ask, "Why? Why do you cry out so?"   
  
"Just memories, son, just memories..."  
  
  
  
Edward cried out now, but no matter how much pain he was in, he could never cry. Another nick was unavoidable, and now, looking at his hands, he grew angry. He was on the verge of distroying the room, when dear Alice's voice brought him back.   
  
"Don't. You can't stop the memories from finding you, but you can deal with them. You were diffrent, less experienced. Learn from your mistakes!" even though she was only geussing, however...  
  
"I should have seen it coming. I could have done something. I was warped by the splender of the hands!" no tears were flowing, and none would ever come.   
  
"Come, Edward." she said, kissing his forehead. Now he saw.   
  
"You were mistaken. It is you who are the angel, Alice, I, am only a beggar at your feet! Damn these disfgurements!"  
  
"But they are one of the reasons..." she wasn't thinking again, "I love you." 


End file.
